Dreams
by Hell's Sadistic Soul
Summary: There is a girl who claims to be Yugi's sister. Is this cold soul really his sister? What is her story? And who is, or should I say was, Nero?
1. Meet Yume Priusjet

DISCLAIMER: I no own, u no sue!  
  
NEW FIC!!! FIRST EVER YUGIOH FANFIC of MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*******************begin cpt 1*******************************  
  
"But Father!" A girl followed him out the house the unraked leaved crunching under her shoes. "Why are you making me leave!" She growled. "I thought I could trust you!"  
  
"I'm sorry." He turned to her with tears in his eyes. "It was your mothers idea."  
  
"DON'T CALL THAT SKANK MY MOTHER!" Yume's purple eyes flashed in anger. "You can't just replace someone like THAT! You can't replace the woman who gave birth to me!"  
  
"She wasn't your birthmother, Yume." A tall, red haired, green-eyed woman said as she half strutted out of the house. "Your father left your birthmother and remarried Mai. Who died and then he married me."  
  
"Kazu! You lying bitch!" Yume slapped the woman and kept slapping her for each word she said next. "I-hate-you! Why-did-you-have-to-trick-my-father-into-marrying-you!"  
  
"STOP!" Her father grabbed a hold of her restraining her. "Mai wasn't your mother!"   
  
*********DREAM***************************  
  
"Do you think we'll ever make it to Egypt, Mistress Nero?" a young woman asked.   
  
"Soon enough." Nero answered as she gazed out over the desert. "Why did mother have to send me to such a faraway land for training?"  
  
"If you ask me, my lady." the female servant began. "The stars at night seem to sing that you'll find your destined in Egypt."  
  
"Destined?" Nero laughed. "Love is just a faery tale fed to little children. Isabella, you're the best but you need to learn that there is no such thing as love."  
  
"I don't think so Nero." Isabella smiled up at the sky. "You'll soon find a love that will melt that heart of yours."  
  
***********************END***************  
  
  
  
"Can I help you?" a voice asked knocking Yume out of her daze.   
  
"Maybe." She turned her eyes emotionless. "I'm looking for someone."  
  
"Who? Maybe we know him." The tall, blonde haired boy asked.  
  
"Yugi Moto." She answered quietly. "I need to find him and speak to him." She said as she brushed her black, purple, and blonde hair out of her face.  
  
"I'm Yugi Moto." He piped up. "And this is my friend, Joey Wheeler."  
  
"Good." Her eyes landed on his. "I'm Yume Priusjet and I'm your half sister."  
  
"You're kidding." Joey's jaw dropped. "He doesn't have any sisters."  
  
"Well. I didn't know I had a brother." She studied Yugi with an eerie coldness. "I hope you're not even half as bad as my father claimed you are." Shrugging she added. "He wasn't much of a father anyways to either one of his kids."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++review plz 


	2. Blue Eyes

HSS: I'm back! Hello my faithful readers! *hands out cookies*  
  
Yugi: Hi! *takes a cookie*  
  
HSS: It's nice to see you again Yug. ^_^  
  
Yami: Hello HSS.  
  
HSS: Hi.... *blushes* It's good........... to see you............ Yami.........  
  
Yami: Same........... here................ *blushes*  
  
Yugi: Oh Ra,not again...  
  
HSS: I'm........... sugar......high................. *hugs random person*  
  
Yami: *blushes* um............ *is being hugged*  
  
HSS: *blushes* oops........ *hugs him tighter* youre warm....  
  
Yami: *hugs back* so.............. are you.....  
  
Yugi: O_() oh great.... they'll be hugging for a while..... HSS doesnt own Yu-Gi-OH and if she did then yami and her would never stop hugging....... and Melik might actually take over the world along with bakura.................but she would rule over them as high ruler of all lands, oceans, spirits.........  
  
HSS: HEY! HAVE YOU BEEN READING MY WORLD DOMINATION NOTEBOOK!!! *holds up frying pan of doom and points it at yugi while still hugging yami*  
  
Yugi: um.......... meow? =^.^=  
  
Kuwabaka: ().() Kitty! *hugs yugi and drools like the monkey that he is*  
  
Yugi: eep! *begging* help! yami? HSS? Shoes? someone get the foul breathed fool away from me! Save me from the bakamazu!!!!  
  
{}blah{} ----yume on her ammukla []blah[] ------name withheld for plot purposes  
  
********************************************************************  
  
CHAPTER TWO: BLUE EYES   
  
School.  
  
Yume growled up at the language teacher. 'He doesn't know anything,' She zoned him out and scribbled lazily in her notebook.  
  
When she had beem introduced to the class the sensai had mispronounced her last name and she had snapped at him which earned her a detention after school.  
  
"Sensai Xukuko?" A girl, a blue ribbon, raised her hand from the front of the class. "I don't want to sound like a tattletale but aren't laptops prohibted on school property?"  
  
Sensai glanced up from his podium and his old eyes landed on the teenager in the very back. "Mr. Kaiba, please put away your laptop or I'll be forced to compinsate it."  
  
Kaiba just 'hn'-ed and continued typing.  
  
"I'll give you one more chance, Mr. Kaiba. Put away the laptop." Sensai Xukuko repeated. When Kaiba refused he crossed the room and took the laptop. "That's it. You will be joining Miss Yume Presjat."  
  
"It's Priusjet!" Yume growled. "PREE-YOUS-JAT! Why don"t you use your brain like the rest of us are here!"  
  
"THAT'S IT! KAIBA! PRIUJAT! GO TO THE DETENTION! ISSP NOW!" the teacher ordered spitting all over the front row. "I told you to put away your laptop and I told you to stop back talking!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Fine. I probally could learn better from a monkey than you anyways. I'll do much better on my own." Kaiba and Yume said calmly in unison.  
  
Yume straightened her shoulders and smirked at Sensai Xukuko."Mai Priusjet said that this would probally happen." She smiled. "She knew that I could teach circles around my teachers. And it's Priusjet, not Priujat." With that Yume left the classroom.  
  
****************************************************************** *****************************DREAM****************************** ******************************************************************  
  
  
  
"It's so good to see you Princess Nero. I pray you are enjoying your stay here." A handsome man smiled warmly and gave her a polite bow.  
  
"Yes I am, Pharoh Atemu. Your palace is lovely and your subjects most kind." Nero bowed politey as well. "Though I fear Master doesn't favor me."  
  
"My cousin has taken to you faster than I've seen him take to anyone." Pharoh smiled. "He is actually quite fond of you."  
  
"He puches me so hard trying to get me to learn of all of it as quickly as possible." Nero smiled tiredly. "It's like I've been enrolled in juku (cram) school."  
  
Atemu laughed lightly. "Have you been eating well? You know how your mother worries back home."  
  
"Yes. Once I unpacked my hashi (chopsticks) I was able to eat normally. I am a little bit disapointed that you have no noni (dried seaweed) here. But no matter, I wasn't very fond of it anyways." Nero smiled. "The food here is all so delicous."  
  
"Nero!" Her Sensai, whom she respectably called 'Master', stomped down the hall. "I apologize Pharoh but I will have to take my student away from you. She has a lesson on the guarding spell before dinner." He grabbed the princesses arm.   
  
"Master, can the lesson wait?" Nero questioned her eyes twinkling in mischief.  
  
"No. And for asking you'll have to stay up an extra two hours with me, studying." He growled at his pupil. "No ands, ifs, or buts about it."  
  
Nero shot Atemu a helpless look. "See what I said. He really does despise me." She whispered to him right before master pulled her back to the scroll room.  
  
****************************************************************** **********************END*OF*DREAM*************************** ******************************************************************  
  
Yume growled as she straightened up in her desk. She and Kaiba were the only ones sent to ISSP. The teacher, who looked as if he was honestly sleeping 24/7, slept with his feet propped up on the desk by the classroom door. Noone got in trouble with anything if they were lucky and got sent here.  
  
Yume opened up her breifcase looking bookbag and pulled out her own laptop. 'Baka sensais.... out to get the newbie....' she hissed as she turned on the laptop and plugged in her Ammukla. Ammuklas were so new that as far as she knew she was the only one who owned one. Kazu, her step-mother had given it to her in a way of trying to get the teen on her side. It didn't work, obviously.  
  
Ammuklas were small disks that you can insert into the flopping disk drive. These widened your computers capabilities and it also allowed you a direct social connection to anyone else who owned one. They were going to be put on shelves in a matter of months and pretty soon everyone who had enough money to afford one will have one.  
  
I bet your wondering how Kazu had gotten hold of one. Well it turns out that the red head worked for Kaiba Corp. and a few personel of her wing was given these to give to their teens to see how the planned audience would handle the handy little device.  
  
As much as Yume hated Kazu she loved this device. Her laptop ran faster, held more data, and many new things that I can't list in one sitting.  
  
[] How did you get an Ammukla?[]  
  
{}Evil stepmother.{} Yume replied to the message on her Ammukla.  
  
[]Maybe she isn't as evil as you think. Giving you this handy little thing.[]  
  
{}She is pure evil. Thinking she can badmouth my mother, brainwash my father, and send me off like I'm mail.{}  
  
[]Hard life?[]  
  
{}How'd you guess?{}  
  
[]I had a tough life as well.[]  
  
{}Want to start up a club? 'The Hard Lifers'?{}  
  
[]That wouldn't be such a bad thing, now would it?[]  
  
{}No. My name's Akume.{} Yume decided to give a false name.  
  
[]It's an honor to meet you Akume. I'm--------[]  
  
********************************************************************  
  
  
  
well thats it for cpt two................  
  
the only reason why i typed it up because someone had said they wanted it..........  
  
so i typed it............ i wanted to make you happy................... review and tell me what to want......  
  
who could yume be talking to on her ammukla??? find out next time! 


End file.
